Watch Me Shine
by RKOxRileyx3
Summary: Sara Martin had the perfect life.  There was just one more thing she was after in the WWE: The Diva's Title. Randy/OC


_This was a request for **futureWWEdiva2011**. So I hope she likes it. :) oh, and just a quick note to her: really sorry this took longer than I expected for this to get posted. I apologize. But here it is…hopefully it was worth the wait. If you don't like it, feel free to tell me._

**_AN._** _I know the Bella's and Kelly are really on RAW, but for the sake of this story, I am putting them on Smackdown. :) and sorry for any spelling or grammar errors._

* * *

><p><strong>Watch Me Shine<strong>

* * *

><p>Sara Martin walked through the corridors backstage during Friday Night Smackdown. Her heels clicked a cheerful rhythm to match her mood. She had a glossed smile plastered on her face as she passed various Superstars and Divas who greeted her with a subtle wave or grin.<p>

She tightened the sash of her silk, baby blue robe. She had just gotten back from a bikini contest with four other Smackdown divas to kick off the summer months. It had been up the audience to choose a window and they had cheered for her the loudest. It didn't surprise her though. Ever since she came to the WWE she would get more cheers then other Divas. She recognized it, but she didn't gloat about it. She was a very modest person, and didn't want people to think she was all about being popular with the fans.

It did have its perks though. She won bikini contests, dance offs and outside the arena fans would come up to her, compliment her beauty, ask for pictures, autographs, and the works. Sara loved that she had a huge fan base. It made her feel accomplished. She even noticed that Jerry Lawler had changed his favorite diva from Kelly to herself.

As Sara rounded a corner and began making her way towards the Diva's locker room, her soft green eyes found the one person she was hoping to run into, her fiancé. His blue-gray eyes locked onto hers instantly and he walked over to her, sliding his tattooed arm around her waist, and capturing her lips with his.

"Hello gorgeous," he said in his deep seductive voice.

"Hey Randy." She smiled up at him.

Randy Orton. _Her_ fiancé. So she had accomplished her dream of becoming a sexy WWE Diva and then Randy comes into her life and she finds herself engaged to the men. How much better could her life get? She was floating on cloud 9.

"You looked good out there tonight," he smirked. He always watched Sara during her match – or in this case bikini contest – while he warmed up for his match or promo. The two usually never had the chance to meet during the night. They were always off doing something. So when they saw each other in the halls, they took full advantage of spending every second they could spare with each other.

"Thanks. I bet you'll look even better." She sent a teasing wink his way before bursting into giggles.

Randy chuckled lightly before kissing her once more. He stood up straight and peered down at her. Her green eyes stayed locked onto his. "So," Randy began. "I was thinking that after the show you and I could go out to the local bar."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun," she smiled, always enjoying spending time with him.

"I heard some of the guys talking about going out so might as well," he shrugged and grinned.

She nodded. "I'll meet you at your locker room at the end of the show. Sound good?"

"Perfect."

Sara placed a soft kiss on Randy's cheek. "Now go kick some butt out there." She smiled up at him once more before making her way towards the locker room. Yes, her life definitely couldn't get better.

"Hey Sara." She was greeted immediately by Kelly Kelly as she entered the Diva's locker room. She had become close friends with the blond since her debut. They always felt like they were in the same boat. The two had an amazing fan base which they appreciated and adored dearly. But when it came to holding the Diva's title, they would never be able to be rewarded with the last and final thing they truly desired in their career.

Kelly didn't mind it too much – at least not as much as she used to. Sara was a little greedier. She wanted a shot at the title. She knew with her whole being that she deserved at least one shot at the title. One way or another, she would find a way to get it.

"So, I heard that a few of the guys are going to head down to the local bar after the show. You coming?" Sara asked, rummaging through her bag to find some appropriate clothing for the plans she had arranged for that night.

"Hell yes I am. Why do you think I'm dressed like this?" Sara picked her head up and looked at Kelly. She hadn't really paid any attention to what her friend was wearing. Kelly had on a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a tasteful but sexy tank top, and black stilettos. Sara smiled and went back to looking through her bag. "So," Kelly said, taking a seat on the bench and crossing her long legs. "How are things with Randy?"

Sara couldn't help but smile at the mention of his name. "Amazing. Really amazing." She pulled out a black dress. "We're planning to get married in August so we'll both be taking a week off or so."

"Do you plan on having a big wedding?"

"No, just family and a few friends from back home. Nothing to extreme. And no honeymoon. We wouldn't be able to squeeze that in with work." Sara slipped back into a changing area began undressing.

"Does that bother you?"

"Not really. I mean, think about it. We travel every week and go all over the world. Plus, to me, work isn't work. I actually enjoy what I do for a living unlike the majority of the world."

"It's sad, but true," Kelly nodded in agreement, even if Sara couldn't see the small gesture.

When she emerged, Kelly smiled. Sara looked gorgeous in her tight black dress with white heels. The two definitely looked ready to go out and party it up.

At the end of the show Sara did as planned and met Randy at his locker room. He was already waiting outside the door when she got there with Kelly.

"Hey Kelly," he smiled at the fellow Diva.

"Hey," she smiled back. "Who else is going out tonight?"

They three fell into step together and walked toward the parking garage. "Ted and Cody for sure. I don't know about anyone else though."

Kelly and Randy continued to converse amongst themselves. Sara walked with them, not really concentrating on what they were saying. During the car ride to the bar, their voices started to fade away from Sara as she got absorbed into her own thoughts. She really did want a shot at the Diva's Championship. She knew she had the skill and strength to win it from Brie Bella. Even if the Bella's tried to pull their _twin magic_, she felt her in ring ability was enough to notice when the two tried to make a switch. All she would have to do is make sure the ref caught it. Her word might not be enough, and if she tried to argue it, that would just distract her, most likely causing the Bella's to take advantage.

Sara had watched other Diva's face the Bella's. They were all talented, but the _twin magic_ always seemed to come out on top. She, herself, has not yet faced the duo, but she honestly didn't think it would be that hard. They weren't as talented as she was. She knew, with her whole being, that they were _not_ as talented as her.

It wasn't even like Sara felt like she had to prove to _herself_ that she was better. She felt like she needed to show the other Superstars and Divas what she was truly capable of. It was no secret to her that half the men in the locker room thought of her as nothing more than eye-candy. Sure, she enjoyed the thought of men – even women, who was she to judge – finding her sexually attractive. It definitely made her feel good about her appearance. But when it came to wrestling, some of the Smackdown roster didn't think she had what it took. If nothing else, that was the one thing that truly got under the Diva's skin.

Sara was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt the back of Kelly's hand connect with her forearm. "Hey!"

"Huh?" Sara mentally shook her head free of her thoughts and made eye contact with the blond. "Sorry, what?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kelly had a full blown smile plastered on her face. Sara noticed the rental car was stopped and barked on the road only a few yards away from the bar. Randy was smiling at her from the front seat.

"Tell you what?" Sara asked, confusion clearly in her voice and in her eyes.

"You have a chance at the Diva's title next Smackdown."

"I do?" Sara was completely lost at this point.

"Come on, don't mess with me." Kelly wasn't aware that Sara wasn't playing with her. She truly wasn't informed on her scheduled match apparently against Brie.

"Wait, when did you find this out?" she asked, trying to get the root of this. Maybe it was a rumor spread by one of the Diva's. That wouldn't surprise her. Everyone knew how badly she wanted a shot at the title.

"I found out after my match," Randy informed her.

"Who told you?" Sara questioned.

"Christian brought it up. He was surprised when I told him that I had no idea what he was talking about."

"How come I didn't know about this?"

"That's what I find odd," Kelly said. "You should have known about this."

Sara scratched her head lightly before opening the door and stepping out into the warm summer night. Randy and Kelly followed suit. "Well, I guess I will find out more about this next Tuesday."

With that said, the Diva walked down the side walk and into the bar. Right now, she did not want to focus on this. If it was true, then that would be wonderful. She would be ecstatic. But if it was a rumor that someone started, she didn't want to get her hopes up just to have them crushed.

So now, she was going to have a great time tonight with her fiancé and friends. That was the most important thing to her at that very moment. She would worry about next week at a later date.

Surprisingly, next Tuesday came a lot quicker than expected. She was now standing in the Diva's locker room pacing. Her adrenaline was going. Her pulse was racing. Her thoughts were running a mile a minutes. So many thoughts were running through her mind.

_Can I actually win tonight? _Yes, she truly thought that she was better than Brie Bella. But now that she's moments away from fighting her, the negative thoughts that she had been able to push to the back of her mind had surfaced. She kept telling herself over and over, sine she had woken up this morning with Randy by her side, that she could beat her. And whenever she thought differently she would continue to pound the positive words into her brain over and over again.

_What if I end up losing because of a rookie mistake?_ Sara has been a Diva for a little for a year now, but she has gotten limited in ring action. She was manly in contest that shows off the Diva's bodies. When she did wrestler, she was careful and professional about what she did. Rarely did she mess up, and when she did, it was a small enough error that no one watching would be able to notice. Not even the Diva she was fighting against would make a comment after the bout because they knew that the mistake was nothing to worry about in the future. Her nerves were through the roof though, and she was worried that they would be what caused her to make the biggest slipup of her career. Then that would lead to a failed victory.

Before any more negative thoughts could surface she was called out of the locker room by a stage hand. Her match would be beginning in about 10 minutes. Luckily, when she stepped out the door, Randy was right there waiting for her.

"Relax darling. There is nothing to be nervous about." He could tell by the ways her eyes darted up to him and the way she was twisting her hands that she was a nervous wreck. His main goal right now was to comfort her the best way he could.

She started walking down the corridor with him. "I'm sorry. I can't help it."

"You are an amazing fighter, Sara. Just go out there and do what you know best. If anything you should be having fun. If you win, that would just be an added bonus, right?"

She nodded.

"No one will judge you any less if you lose. I surely won't."

She nodded again.

"I love you."

A smiled appeared on her lips. Before she could respond her theme song kicked on and she was walking down the ramp. The crowd roared for the face Diva. She definitely felt a little more at peace now that she was with her fans. Randy's word had comforted her, but it was a different kind of comfort. She couldn't explain it, but it was different.

Now standing in the middle of the ring, Sara awaited her opponent for the night. Seconds later the Bella's entrance song rang through the arena and out came the twins. They were smirking, snarling, and glaring all at the same time. It made Sara feel uneasy to be in there presence.

Nikki took her rightful spot at ringside and Brie made her way into the ring, handing her belt to the ref who raised it above his head. The bell rang and before Sara had enough to mentally prepare herself the match was beginning.

Brie came at her hard, knocking her off her feet and slamming her fists into her. Sara did what her instincts told her and she blocked her face as best she could until she was pushed into a corner. The ref fought to get Brie off of her so Sara could stand and regain her composure.

But as soon as she was on her feet, Brie attacked once again, sending Sara back into the corner to cover her face from Brie's vicious blows.

The match continued on this way for seven more minutes before Sara had enough. She rolled out of the ring and tried to catch her breath. The only thing that had been running through her mind the entire time was _fight back_. For some reason she had failed to do so. It defeated her spirits and made her just want to give up. But she couldn't. That would look worse than losing a battle she at least fought hard to win.

All she wanted to do was make herself look good. Sara didn't want the fans to think she was incapable of competing against the Diva's. She wanted to be that touch notch Diva that everyone looked up to. Like Trish Stratus and Lita. That's all she ever wanted to truly accomplish being in the WWE. So what if she didn't win the title tonight? She would have plenty of opportunities in the future – at least she had high hopes that she would. And even if she didn't win then, she still needed to show she was a tough competitor. Getting in the ring with her should be a challenge, not an easy win. She wanted her challengers to feel _challenged_.

With that new thought in mind she climbed back into the ring and flung herself at Brie. She attacked full force. She gave Brie everything she had. From the side lines she could here Nikki cheering her sister on. The crowd was going wild cheering for the clear underdog of the match.

She was going to win this match. Sara could feel it in her entire being. But even if she came up short, she would leave that ring with a lasting impression. Diva's would learn not to take her as an easy win. She was tough, and would prove that tonight.


End file.
